<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sander sides ships one-shots by Aj_Slytherin_UwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161477">Sander sides ships one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_Slytherin_UwU/pseuds/Aj_Slytherin_UwU'>Aj_Slytherin_UwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baby Roman, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, demus - Freeform, logically, princexiety - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_Slytherin_UwU/pseuds/Aj_Slytherin_UwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluff and sometimes angst- sorry -w-“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logically - Relationship, Princexiety, demus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A prince without his crown (princexiety)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A prince without his crown</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>It seemed like a normal day in the mindscape, Logan was working, Patton was doing dad stuff, Virgil was listening to music in his room. The thing they missed was Roman wasn't watching Disney movies or coming up with creative ideas. He was sitting in his room with one thought on his mind "am I annoying?". He thought this cause of the anxious side would react to his Dramatic way of speaking. Later Patton called everyone for dinner, Logan came down kissed Patton's cheek and thanked him for dinner. Next Virgil came down and thanked his dad for dinner. Then they all realized that, Roman didn't come. "Virgil can you go get Roman please?" "Sure Dad" Virgil said walking up the stairs. He opened up Roman's door the weird thing about the room was it was dark red almost blood red. And white in the room was dark grey. If Virgil was being honest it could be his room. Roman was sitting in the corner of the room looking at a purple violet. It reminded him of Virgil, "Roman? It's time for dinner" The prince looked up at Virgil "Uh- I'm not hungry... go without me" Virgil cocked a eyebrow asking "Are you sure?" Roman nodded, Virgil kneeled down next to him and felt his forehead. "Wh-what are you doing" Roman said blushing "Checking for a fever, you never miss dinner" Roman pushed Virgil away "Get off my case!" Virgil was shocked, but he knew that pushing him would make him more mad. So he left Roman to cool off, Roman never came to dinner. Everyone thought he was just salty about the ending of toy story 4 (Yes this is to throw shade). Though Virgil knew it was something bigger than that, after everyone went to bed. Roman creeped down the stairs,to watch some Disney. He would just watch it on his phone, but his phone was dead. He would just get his charger and go,. But since everyone was asleep, he might as well just watch it on the tv. He walked into the living room,and Virgil being the night owl he is was sitting on the couch. Virgil looked up seeing Roman asking "You feeling better?" "You know I wasn't sick right?" "I mean you were pissed earlier" Roman was more sad than angry, but he didn't want to bother anyone. He thought his problem was dumb, and didn't want Virgil to feel guilty or make him anxious. So he said "Yeah... I'm feeling a little better" Virgil knew he was lying, but he wanted him to tell him himself. "So princey wanna join me?" He said patting the seat next to him. Roman decided to sit down, but he was kinda nervous. Cause of what he said to Virgil earlier, Virgil turned on a Disney movie. Cause they always calmed down the creative side. He could watch one if it meant, it would help Roman. It did make the prince calm down a little, but he would still anxiously look over at Virgil.  After the movie Virgil said "Well I should get going you should too, you need your beauty sleep" Roman would usually say something like "I'm Beautiful with or without sleep" but he didn't say anything and looked away. Virgil gave him a frown, and walked to his room. Two hours later later, Roman decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep. He laid in his bed for awhile, unable to sleep. He knew it was risky, but he decided to go into Virgil's room. Just to ask him about how to fall asleep, he knocked on the anxious side's door. Virgil said "Come in" sounding tired Roman sheepishly walked in looking down, Virgil was tired but wanted to help. "Is something wrong? You're up very late" Roman said "um- I-I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you could help" "Well princey you can't sleep until you start feeling better" Roman was feeling some regret about coming over, he didn't want to bother Virgil with his problems. "You know you need to sleep so let's talk" Roman nervously nodded and sat down at the foot of Virgil's bed. "It's ok to talk yknow" Roman took a deep breathe "do.. do you think I'm a-annoying" Virgil  looked at him shocked, which made Roman very nervous, thinking he made Virgil anxious. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! I knew this was a bad idea-" He was cut off by Virgil hugging him tightly. "You're not annoying you're my prince and I love you" Roman turned red "I-I love you t-too" Virgil grabbed Roman's waist and kissed him. Roman was surprised but soon kissed back. They pulled back and Roman was shivering, he was so used to the temperature in his room. It was slightly colder in Virgil's room. And he felt like he was frozen. Virgil grabbed a oversized hoodie and gave it to Roman. Roman blushed, cause Virgil never gave anyone his hoodies "A-are you sure" "Of course! Your teeth are chattering" Virgil said putting the hoodie around Roman's shoulders and zipping it up "You feeling better" "Yeah I think I am" Roman said smiling "That's good" Virgil said and kissed Roman's cheek. The lack of sleep started to hit Roman pretty hard, and he suddenly started feeling very tired. He fell asleep and his head fell onto Virgil's shoulder. Virgil smiled and laid him and Roman down. Putting Roman's head onto his chest, and kissing him on the forehead before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who am I to you? (Logically)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton is hurt, Logan helps</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Who am I to you?</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Have you never wondered who you are in the eyes of someone? Well I can tell you that the father figure Patton has. Patton always thought, you should try to look kind in the eyes of everyone. But he cared about how, he looked to the logically side Logan the most. One morning, Patton decided he would make Logan his favorite breakfast. Since he was up late the night before doing work. Everyone came down and saw eggs,bacon,and toast with crofters. Roman and Virgil smirked at Patton. "Dad do you have a crush~" Roman said "what a perfect love story" "Shush! He's coming!" Logan walked down the stairs and started eating not saying thank you. Patton felt a pain shoot through his chest,but he didn't want to make a fuss about it and make Logan feel bad. He was up late anyway, Virgil looked at Patton reaction a little worried. After breakfast, Logan when back to sleep and Patton did the dishes trying to stop thinking about what had happened. Later Virgil called everyone so they could have movie night. Roman and Virgil were cuddled together, with Roman sitting in Virgil's lap. While Logan and Patton sat on the other side of the couch. They all decided on a movie about a girl that worried to much about people's opinions on her. Patton has to admit it reminded him of himself. The movie was pretty sad,and Roman was a little choked up by the end. Virgil was helping him by saying it was just a movie. "But she just wanted him to love herrrr" Virgil giggled "ok lover boy time for bed" With that Virgil and Roman walked up the stairs. Patton was emotional after it, but didn't want to bother Logan. "Patton You seems to be in emotional distress" "I'm fine don't worry about me kiddo" Logan didn't believe him, so he took his hand and walked him to his room. "I would like to know the truth, so I can help" Patton looked down shaking "I'm.. just not feeling happy today.." Logan hugged him "I heard that hugs can help stress and improve moods" Patton blushed "thank you" "My pleasure, also thank you for breakfast sorry I forgot" Logan kissed his cheek and walked out "night cookie" After Logan closed the door Patton turned bright red and felt so much happier :3 (Sorry it short-)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The mighty.. baby prince? (Princexiety)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman turns into a baby, Virgil has to take care of him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The mighty... baby prince?</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Thomas had been thinking very childish lately, and Roman being the creative side got turned into a baby. The night before he was feeling odd.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I'm gonna head to bed"</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong kiddo?" Patton said concerned</p><p> </p><p>"Oh how could anything be wrong with mr. Perfect" Virgil said rolling his eyes</p><p> </p><p>"Be nice Virgil"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a big deal Patton, I'm gonna go"</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the sides woke up to a baby crying. Patton slowly opened Roman's door to find a little Roman, on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked in tired "what dad"</p><p> </p><p>"Could you deal with the baby I have to get breakfast started"</p><p> </p><p>"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A BABY!"</p><p> </p><p>The yelling made Roman cry harder.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Roman he turned into a baby we'll find out why later"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not ask Logan"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause he is asleep now get to it" then he walked out</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sighed getting on his knees. Roman's pajamas were like a blanket around him now. Virgil picked him up, and Roman's sobs turned into soft sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok can you talk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yweah"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok good" Virgil said summoning a baby shirt with "Winnie the Pooh's" face on it. Some little baby socks, and a diaper.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked down at the baby realizing that he couldn't change himself. He blushed and changed the little prince.</p><p> </p><p>"So do you want some breakfast"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes pwease!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil started to walk out, Roman waddling behind him. Then Roman fell in started sniffing and tears welled up in his eyes. And started rolling down his little cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Roman- oh sweetie!"</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked up "it hwurt"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil picked him up "what hurts honey?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman pointed to his cheek and Virgil kissed it. "Better?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded happily and they walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww my kiddos are finally getting along!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah what's for breakfast"</p><p> </p><p>"Waffles! I made a small one for the baby"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ok" Virgil said summoning a high chair and sitting Roman in it. Patton handed roman his food. And he started eating. After breakfast they went to find out. Why Roman was a child, they found Thomas and thought maybe he will know why.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Thomas" (only Virgil and Roman went btw)</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil showed him Roman "care to explain"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh about that.. I've been having some childish ideas which is probably why Roman is a ermm child-"</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas! I have to deal with a royal pain in the ass now!"</p><p> </p><p>Roman felt hurt but, he didn't cry cause deep down he was himself. He just couldn't show it.</p><p> </p><p>"He can hear you Virgil"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a baby!"</p><p> </p><p>When Roman tugged onto Virgil's hoodie sleeve, saying that he wanted down. Virgil set him on the floor and continued yelling at Thomas. While little Roman waddled away.</p><p> </p><p>Later Roman was playing in his room, with some of his 'not stuffed toys'. When Patton walked up to Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm worried about Roman"</p><p> </p><p>"What did he take a shit in his diaper" Virgil said rolling his eyes</p><p> </p><p>"No he won't eat anything i give him"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll check it out" Virgil said opening the door to the prince's room. Roman was sat in the middle of the room, lazily moving around a stitch plush. Virgil walked over Roman looked up at him, but something about his eyes worried Virgil. They looked dead like he was asleep or something. Virgil when onto his knees looking at what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatca doing there buddy"</p><p> </p><p>"Pwlaying" Roman said in a dead voice</p><p> </p><p>"Hey do you want a bottle of warm milk? It'll be yummy"</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not hwungry"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil summoned a bottle "Roman you are having this bottle"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>"Nu!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil tried to give it to him, but then Roman started sobbing. He couldn't help it his emotions took over.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh honey did I hurt you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil scooped him into his lap "then what's the matter cupcake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yo-you don't like me"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I do!" Virgil said kissing Roman forehead</p><p> </p><p>Roman blushed and stopped crying "I fweel better now"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil wiped the left over tears from Roman's face "good now do you want that bottle? We could watch Beauty and the Beast"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil picked him up and sat him and Roman on top of him, so that he was laying on his chest. gave Roman his bottle and turned on "Beauty and the Beast". Soon Roman had finished his milk, Virgil took it out from his mouth and put a blinkie in. Roman fell asleep after that, listening to Virgil's heartbeat, and Virgil fell asleep a few moments later. About 10 minutes when by, and Logan and Patton peeked through a crack.</p><p> </p><p>"They really are cute"</p><p> </p><p>"Not as cute as you cookie"</p><p> </p><p>Patton blushed "oh shush you!"</p><p> </p><p>Logan chuckled at him, and him and Logan when to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’m lonely... (Demus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after Janus joins the light sides</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I’m lonely... </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Remus's pov (First pov fanfic! :D) Well i guess that's it.. Janus got accepted and is with the light sides now. Which leaves me alone, it's probably for the best.. I mean I only hurt people. But it still hurts so much, and I'm.. well crushed. It's been a week since he left. And here I am still crying into his old pillows. I should move on but I can't.. it hurts to know that you can get so close to a person and they just leave. I keep going back to memories before Virgil and Janus left. It used to be us vs the world.. then two then... one. I get it though why accept me when they have Roman. A happier less annoying prettier version of me.. "I'm just the trash version funny huh.. I'm talking to myself again" I've been doing that a lot since I've been alone. I guess it helps me feel less lonely, but if I keep it up I might go insane.. I already am I guess. Speaking of making new bad habits I haven't been eating or sleeping. Just eating deodorant and throwing it up after. The thing is.. I think I am in love with Janus but he would never love me. I'm just a dark side now, I'm the enemy, the monster, the psychopath, the evil twin, the depressed rat man. The- a bing from my phone cuts off my self bullying. I look over my phone is on Janus's old desk across the room. I roll off the bed hitting my head on the hard wood floor, I kinda liked the feeling of my head hitting the floor. It made me feel something which I haven't for a long time.. anyway I got up and walked over to my phone logging in. A new message from snek boi.. J: hey mus! R: yeah? J: I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at the light sides mind space? I felt my stomach turn at the mention of dinner.    R: uh.. I don't know the other sides don't really like me.. and Roman J: oh it's okay! Patton said you could come and I wanna to make sure you didn't burn the mind scape down =w=" No one would care if i burned the house.. R: oh okay what time? J: 6:30 don't be late ok R: mhm I put my phone back where it was and walk into Janus's old bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror I look awful. Dark circles under my eyes I lost a lot of weight and my eyes are red and puffy. Not to mention that my hair is a mess and I haven't taken a shower in 5 days. "My life is falling apart and it's only been a week" I say looking at myself in the mirror a weak smile across my face chucking my voice cracking. Well I should take a shower do my hair and find clothes too big for me so I look the same amount of weight as before. A hour later I'm ready I found one of janus's old hoodies in his closet. And yes it would be embarrassing to show up in his clothes. But it's the only thing that's too big for me, I put my grey strike back with a red star clip I found that I got from Roman. It's 6:20 When I'm done and it takes 10 minutes to get there. "Perfect" I walk out the door, the hood over my head. When I make to the house I knock on the door holding my breath praying that Roman or Logan doesn't answer. To my relief Janus opens the door. "Remus you made it! Is that my hoodie?" I feel my cheeks heat up "yes sorry my clothes were all dirty" "It's alright you look cute in it well, come in" I blush more at the complement and walk in my head down. I feel their glares on me.. then I hear Logan pipe up "What is he doing here Patton." He says coldly towards me Patton looks at him sternly like a disappointed mother "I said that Janus could invite him, he is his friend" Virgil looks at me angry too "I agree with Logan! He is nothing but trouble" "I didn't mean to cause any trouble! I'll leave I'm not that hungry anyway" I feel Janus's hand on the back of 'my' hoodie. "He is staying and if you guys can't accept him for one night I'll just eat at his mind scape" Roman stands up "he is trying to make you come back why can't you see that!" "Roman sit down now!" Patton screams I've never seen him angry.. Roman sits down in his chair quickly Patton looks over at me with a soft look "Hey it's ok I'm sorry about them I don't know why they're acting like this" "I-it's alright I don't have to eat here if they don't want me too" Roman opened his mouth but Patton spoke first sending a dirty look at Roman "It's ok really! It must be a little lonely in your mindscape" I don't say anything back and sit into a chair beside Janus and to my other side is Virgil. It reminds me of the old days and the dark cloud over my head grows. Patton hands out the plates of food, when he sets mine in front of me.. I feel like throwing up but I just suck it up and eat the food I'm given. I can throw it up later.. after everyone is done eating Patton does the dishes. I was ready to leave then I feel a tap on my shoulder it's Janus. "Hey you wanna stay for a movie?" "I-I would but I don't think the other sides could stand anymore of me.." "Then let's go watch it in my room come on" he grabs my hand and walks me up the stairs. Into his room that is just like his.. old one. I look at it and feel more of the loneliness and grief build up. I felt my heart racing faster and faster, I felt dizzy and nauseous. I ran into the bathroom and threw up my guts, Janus kneeled down next to me. "Aw are you feeling sick mus" he said softly "A-a little" I say still breathless He brings his hand up to my forehead "you're not warm" I start sobbing and shaking I can't hold it back anymore. I could feel Janus's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I heard the door open and heard Virgil's voice. "Hey Jan Patton wants to know what your- OH GOD!" "W-what is it Virgil" I see Virgil kneel down in front of me though my eyesight is blurry I think I'm blacking out "He's having a panic attack!" "W-what do we do" "Rem look at me" Virgil says lifting my head up so I look him in the eyes "can you still see" "Y-yes but my chest hurts" "Ok breathe in deep for me ok?" "M-mhm" I follow Virgil's breathing for a bit until I'm calmed down enough. I feel Janus's arms tightly around me. "You scared me! Wait.. Remus did you lose weight.." "W-what no!" Janus lifts up 'my' hoodie seeing my now very small stomach Virgil looks at me "rem what's going on" So I tell them everything and by the end I'm in Janus's arms while he pets my hair. "Mus I'm sorry I left you" "It's ok it isn't your fault" After that we all when downstairs and they explained what I was going through. Roman basically attacked me he hugged me so hard. And Patton told me he already knew and when I asked him how he said "that a father always knows" and I giggled. Logan said sorry and we all watched a movie and ate some of Patton's cookies. Which were just as good as Janus and Virgil said they be. We were almost done with the movie when Janus told me I had chocolate on my lip. When he smashed his lips into mine. The kiss was full of passion and love. I could hear Patton and Roman fangirl screaming while Virgil laughed as his boyfriend cheered on and Logan was smiling shaking his head at the two. We both slowly pulled back. "Wow I have.. waited a long time for that" "Me too" he said kissing me again this time more softly but it was still really sweet. After the movie me and Roman played in the imagination just like we used to. And I helped Patton bake more cookies. Well that was 5 days ago and well now I life with the light sides and my boyfriend, and I'm happy cause I'm not alone anymore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’m sick... of the taste of flowers (princexiety)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has hanahaki disease...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I’m sick... of the taste of flowers</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Roman had hanahaki disease, a disease caused by one sided love. In which the victim would cough up flowers and blood. Till the flowers fulled their lungs killing them, there's a surgery but it'll also remove the feelings for the person. In Roman's case his love interest was the anxious side Virgil. But the problem was that the two hated each other. So Roman was planning to die slowly out of love. Until one  day.. Roman's POV All of us were sitting in the common room. Chatting about the next sander's sides video, everyone was putting out ideas. But in the end everyone chose Virgil's idea. I felt my throat close more the flowers that I was all to familiar with coming up. I've been coughing for a while, and everyone thought I just had a cold. Everyone was concerned and kept looking at me through out chatting. So when I felt the flowers coming up I got nervous. I started to cough that turned into a coughing fit, Patton felt my head. "Kiddo you don't have a fever I think we should take you to the doctor" "I-I'm *cough* fine don't *cough* w-worry" Virgil stood up "princey... even I think you should go to the doctor" I stood up "I'm j-just *cough* gonna go to m-my room" I walked up the stairs into my room falling to the floor dropping the flowers that were in my hand out. Blood pudding onto the floor. I decided I would clean it up later, and crawled under the covers. When I woke up again I was greeted by Virgil, who said that Patton when to get cough medicine and Logan went to see if he would get the right one. I knew that cough syrup wouldn't help, but it was really nice of them to try. Virgil sat at the edge of my bed and looked over at me. "Sooo.. got a pretty bad cold huh?" I shrugged "yeah I guess" "Do you wanna do something or-" "No thanks!" I said panicked I knew that I couldn't hold the flowers that long. "Oh alright.. well bye" Virgil left my room and I got to work cleaning up the blood on the floor. About 20 minutes later Patton and Logan came back. Patton told me to get back in bed, and take my medicine. Honestly it only made me drowsy, but there really isn't a cure for hanahaki other than love. Logan and Patton left, I laid on my bed thinking of how painfully romantic this disease was. I mean you die by love, I wouldn't say it's the best way to go but not the worst either. I turned on a Disney movie, but quickly turned it off after a romantic scene. I would usually love it, but today it just made me cry. Virgil's POV I've been sitting outside Roman's door, just in case he has trouble breathing. I'm against the door listening carefully. I sat there for 20 mins till I heard crying. I slowly opened the door, to see a Roman curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. I slowly walked over and put my hand on Roman's back. I saw him tense up but relaxed after. He turned over, his eyes still with tears in them. I thought "Shit- how would Patton comfort him!" I crawled into the bed, with him. Slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. He laid his head onto my shoulder. "My throat hurts.." I kissed his forehead softly "I know princey.. I'm sorry it hurts" I felt him cough into my chest shaking. And usually I would push him off not wanting to get sick. But right now I just cared about comforting him. I let him cough till I felt something hit my skin. I picked up the strange thing. Then I realized it was a flower! I read about "the flower disease". I looked down at Roman who was struggling to breathe through the coughs. "Ro.. who is it..." "W-who *cough* is what?" "Your.. love interest" I felt my heart sink I knew it wasn't me, but I wish it was Roman looked away from me nervously "u-uh it's *cough* y-you" I was shocked so it was me who was making him cough flowers. Without thinking I slammed my lips against his. He tasted like blood and iron, but I didn't care. He kisses back and we started making out. Fighting for dominance, I won in the end. By bringing him onto my lap making him gasp, and sticking my tongue into his mouth He pulled back. "Hey! Unfair" "Aww is princey upset~" "Hmph!" "Ok ok" I said chucking at how cute he was being "feel better" "Y-yeah thanks" "My pleasure" After that we told the other sides what was happening. Patton fangirled saying that we really were meant to be. We just laughed, and Logan when to research the disease mad he didn't figure it out sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>